prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Fantastic Belltier
The (or Rhythm Rod in Music Warrior) is Cure Rhythm's purification weapon in ''Suite Pretty Cure♪''. Information Cure Rhythm gained the ability to summon her Belltier in episode 9 due to her strong feelings of wanting to protect everyone. The Fantastic Belltier is summoned with the help of Fairy Tone Fary, and the insertion of 1 or 2 Fairy Tones into the ends of the Belltier allows Cure Rhythm to activate different attacks. In episode 12, Cure Muse taught Melody and Rhythm how to perform Separation. After spending the night at each other's homes in episode 16, the two Cures learned to appreciate each other, and that they would become stronger by combining their powers, allowing them to achieve Crossrod. Summoning & Attacks The Fantastic Belltier resembles two white heart-shaped harps joined together at the base. To summon the Belltier, Cure Rhythm claps her hands at 2 positions left and right, and calls out, "Let's engrave! Great rhythm!". When she calls out "Come here, Fary!", Fairy Tone Fary inserts itself into one end of the Belltier, allowing Rhythm to perform Music Rondo. When she calls out "Come here, Rery!", Fairy Tone Rery inserts itself into the opposite end of the Belltier. Rhythm then separates the Belltier into halves with "Fantastic Belltier Separation", allowing her to perform Fantastic Piacere. Crossrod made its debut in episode 16. Melody and Rhythm call out "Two tones into one power!", exchanging one-half of their Belltiers with each other. With this, Rhythm can combine the two halves to give "Fantastic Belltier Crossrod", allowing her to perform Music Rondo Super Quartet with Cure Melody. Appearance On both sides, the Fantastic Belltier is exactly the same. The one difference is that the handle sides are different. The Belltier consists of a white handheld object with a pale pink bottom to match the hearts and designs. One half of the heart handle is plain, while the other half is smaller with a row of pink spheres attached to it. A hole is opened for a Fairy Tone to be inserted. Trivia *The Miracle Belltier and the Fantastic Belltier are the only attack items in the series that are not based on music. However, the halves resemble handbells and harps respectively. *The name, 'Fa'ntastic Belltier, comes from the Fairy Tone 'Fa'ry, who gives Cure Rhythm the power to summon it. *The Fantastic Belltier made its debut during the movie ''Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana'', which aired at least a month before the TV episode in which Cure Rhythm gained her Belltier. *The Miracle Belltier Crossrod and Fantastic Belltier Crossrod look identical except for the inserted Fairy Tones, but the two Cures hold their respective Belltiers on opposite ends. *The halves of the Fantastic Belltier greatly resemble Cure Passion's Passion Harp. Gallery Screenshots rhythmnfary.jpg|Rhythm & Fary fbelltier2.jpg|Let's etch out! Great rhythm! fbelltier1.jpg|Fantastic Belltier! fbelltier3.jpg|Come here, Rery! fbelltiertonering.jpg|Fly forth, Tone Ring! fbelltier34beat.jpg|3/4 beat! 1... 2... 3... fbelltierwalkaway.jpg|Finale! fbelltierseparation2.jpg|Fantastic Belltier Separation! Belltier.New.Stage.2.PNG|Fantastic Belltier's design for New Stage 2 Category:Items Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Devices